Computer controlled systems for managing the overall operation of an internal combustion engine and other vehicle systems are commonplace. Such systems are typically operable to control engine/vehicle operation based on various engine/vehicle operating parameters and to further collect operating and diagnostic information. Many modern day vehicles include multiple computer-based systems operable to control and manage various engine/vehicle subsystems.
Service/recalibration tools for programming one or more of the onboard vehicle computers are known. Such tools may be connected directly to a suitable I/O port of any of the vehicle computers for extracting information therefrom and providing programming and calibration data thereto. Alternatively, one or more of the onboard computers may be connected to a common information bus such as a SAE J1708 and/or SAE J1939 datalink, wherein a service/recalibration tool may be connected to an appropriate one of the information buses to exchange data with one or more of the onboard computers.
In the heavy duty trucking industry in particular, information relating to the efficiency of operation of the internal combustion engine and other vehicle systems is of paramount concern and many diagnostic systems have been developed for extracting and analyzing such data. Presently, however, such diagnostic systems typically involve connecting a service/recalibration tool to one or more of the onboard computers, extracting appropriate data, and then downloading the collected data to an appropriate data analysis routine. What is therefore needed is more efficient data extraction/analysis system that reduces data extraction times and minimizes user involvement.